Days Anew
by unbroken-candy-bar
Summary: Set in junior year. BrianAngela. Rayanne has new news, rickie has new love interest. and jordon is out of the picture for sure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fic

A/N: My first fic...be nice and you all know I don't own mscl. And I finally edited this chap. So be happy! I put chap 1 and 2 together like I originally planned hella years ago. So we are down a chap! How sad

Angela POV: You know when you are going to have a bad day from the like moment you wake up. You look over to your alarm clock and you only have a few minutes to go off. You wait for like, ever, and it never goes off. Finally you just give up and turn it off before it does. You roll out of bed and you get that head rush of blurred vision and dizziness. You take two steps and you get that stomach ache beyond belief, but no amount of Tums will help because its one of those aches in the bottom of your stomach because of nerves or something. And to top it off it's the first day of school. The day you've been dreading because 

1) You broke up with the hottest guy at school because he lied t you, again. 

2) You realize you love your neighbor who acts like he doesn't love you back, but really he does 

3) You haven't seen or talked to one of your best friends, she like, disappeared. 

But like, you kinda have this unsettled feeling that maybe you were wrong and everything is going to turn out great. Tell me about... 

"ANGELA!" Mrs. Chase yelled from the kitchen downstairs. "Get up, it's the first day of school. You remember that place you were at the last 9 months of your life?"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" Angela yelled down to her mom. "Christ, never a moment in this house." She said quietly to herself.

Angela was lucky that she took a shower the night before or else she would have really been late. Her sister Danielle had it and with both of them taking a shower it never works. (You know what I mean if you have to girls in a family...) Angela dressed quickly into blue jeans and a red sweater, didn't even bother with breakfast, and brushed her hair and teeth. Right when she was grabbing her backpack off the living room couch the doorbell rang. She ran over and answered it.

There stood Brian Krakow. He wore one of his famous Brian out fits; nice button-down blue shirts tucked into brown slacks, which were secured with a belt. The only thing different about him was he finally decide he needed a hair cut and had cut it to a short enough length that his hair wasn't wild, but long enough to know it was curly. He smiled nervously. Angela raised her eyebrows.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Krakow?" Angela asked dryly, trying to act like she always had done when she hadn't liked him.

"Are you getting a ride to school?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. Why?" Angela responded.

"Well, my dad's like car, it broke down. So I need a ride to school."

"Why don't you take the bus?" She asked.

Right on cue it drove by.

Looking over his shoulder, "Looks like I missed it..."

"Okay, let me see if we have room. MOM!" Angela yelled as she turned around.

"WHAT?" Her mother called from the bathroom upstairs. "And stop yelling so loud!"

"Okay, but do we have room in the car for Brian?!" Angela yelled a little quieter than the last time.

"Yes!"

"Yes Brian, you can hitch a ride with us," She said as she turned back to Brian. He smiled and walked into the Chase household.

Danielle came walking down the stairs. She saw Brian and her eyes popped out of her head and she turned bright red.

"Hi," Brian said unsurely with a small wave.

"Hi," Danielle gaped and then ran into the garage.

"Wow, she's perky this mourning," Angela mused.

"Okay," Brian said with a node. "So, how did geometry turn out?"

"Failed, taking it again."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Okay, you kids...no wait, what was I thinking? You teenagers, ready to go?" asked Mrs. Chase.

"I guess," Angela shrugged.

Angela opened the front door and plopped in the front seat as Brian slid into the back seat next to Danielle.

"We meet again..." Brian said with a weak smile.

"Hi," Danielle said.

Awkward silence.

The car pulled out of the drive way. 

Once at school Brian and Angela went their own ways. Angela went to her locker. Right as she opened it a voice called out from behind her.

"Angela," the voice called. She turned on her heels with a huge smile. She knew who it was.

"Ricky!" she said as she walked towards one of her best friends. They hugged and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, how does it feel to be a junior?" Ricky asked.

"Tired," Angela said with a yawn.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I didn't sleep well either," Ricky said with a yawn.

"Watch out those things are contagious," another voice said from behind them.

"Rayanne?" Angela asked as she turned around. "How are you?" Angela asked her.

Last year there had been heavy turmoil between Rayanne and Angela. But with time and a few "I'm sorrys everything turned out, at least standable.

"Good, good. And you my little mermaid?" Rayanne implied The Little Mermaid since the main character had red hair like Angela's.

"Okay," Angela smiled.

"That's good. Ricky did you take Classical Arts?"

"No, do I look like the type that would?" Ricky asked.

"No I guess not. See you at lunch?" Rayanne said as she backpedaled into someone.

"As always," Angela said.

Once Rayanne was out of earshot Ricky turned to Angela. "Does she look like, to you, that she gained weight?" he asked.

"A little. What are you implying, Ricky?"

"Nothing yet. I didn't see her all summer."

"I didn't either," Angela said.

The bell rang. "Well, see you," Ricky said and kissed Angela on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye."

And they went their separate ways.

Okay! I finally put my original idea for this story together. Yay! Go CANDY!


	2. Chapter 2

Angela was in her homeroom

Angela was in her homeroom. Her teacher was at her desk reading a book sipping her coffee.

The black board simply read:  
_Sit in alphabetical order by last name. I will start when you are finished. If you don't finish, we will make it up after school._

Everyone just stood there dumbfounded even after the late bell rang.

"Well...A on that side and Z on the other. Everyone else in between?" suggested a boy.

Angela turned around. Brian Krakow...she should have known.

"C's over here," Angela said with a sigh.

Jordan stepped forward. Jordan Catalano, she should have known. Ever since Angela had found out about the letter she truly realized she was with the wrong person. Angela decided that Jordan was just a lying fool that she should waste her time on. She also realized she wouldn't take a chance with Brian if he acted like the letter never even was written.

The seating arrangement turned out awkward. Jordan was in front of her and Brian was kitty corner behind her. Angela really tried paying attention in class, it was the first day of school, but for some reason between the lack of sleep and the unnerving feeling that somebody was watching her, she couldn't. She somehow made it to her lunch period. That's when the fun started.

She was talking to Rayanne, when suddenly Rayanne to cough. Her cough sounded oddly like 'Jordan.'

"Are you okay Rayanne? Do you need some water?" Angela asked as she slid forward.

Ricky, who was sitting next to Rayanne, whispered to Angela, "She is fine. She's just trying to signal you that Jordan Catalano is coming."

And with that, there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh, shit," Angela mouthed to her friends and then turned around.

Not much about Jordan Catalano had changed over the summer. His hair was longer and still, if not more, messy. His eyes were the same blue, and his smile was still flawless.

"Oh, it's you," Angela said unfazed.

"Yeah, it's me..."

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Why? You didn't bother calling me once over the summer."

"I have something to say."

"Say it..." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"Can we do this alone?" He replied looking at Rayanne and Ricky.

They started to move away.

"No, if you can't say it to them, I don't wanna hear it." Jordan just looked confused. Angela had never really stood up to him like that.

"Think of them as lawyers,' Angela said as she turned back and smiled at her friends. They sat back down looking very supportive and serious.

"I'm sorry," Jordan said once Angela had turned back to him.

Angela exhaled, like she was about to laugh. And finally she just let it out. She laughed, loud and full-heartily.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

"Did you really think that was going to work? You made my school year hell last year. And what, with an, 'I'm sorry,' I'm suppose to forgive you? How dumb do you think I am? Really Jordan, I want to know," Angela asked.

"Well..." Jordan started.

"Just go before you make a bigger fool of yourself!" Rayanne spat.

Ricky waved with his fingers and smiled childishly, "Tootals."

And Jordan slumped away.

Angela turned back to her friends; "Do you know how long I've wanted to say that?"

"Let me guess. About all summer?" Ricky asked.

Rayanne stood up right before Jordan completely gone. "Oh, Jordan!" Rayanne yelled and the cafeteria became hushed. "I'm pregnant! It's yours!"

Ricky and Angela looked at each other, their mouths opened in disbelief. Just like everyone else's'. Rayanne just sat down; "Do you know how long I've wanted to say that?" she asked her friend


End file.
